


Blood

by margarks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Post Episode: s05e05 A Novel Approach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble of Stiles POV post episode. Obvious spoilers so if you haven't seen it, don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

His hands were shaking. They wouldn't stop. 

Stiles closed his eyes, inhaled and held it until it exploded out of him again.

How could Scott not have known, not have _seen_ the moment he'd looked at Stiles? 

Stiles kept checking his hands every few minutes, checking that all the blood was gone. Except maybe it would never be gone. All he could see was the crimson staining his skin, drying and flaking under his fingernails.

Blood.

Donovan's blood.

He'd killed a man today. A boy. A monster. Stiles didn't know. 

He didn't know if his hands would ever stop shaking.


End file.
